


Amici

by khanysha



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Friendship, Love, M/M, Slash, Smut, What-If, cobbra
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: Ethan quella mattina si svegliò con un mal di testa atroce.Aprì gli occhi e venne immediatamente accecato dal sole mattutino. Si accorse quasi subito di non essere in camera sua: il letto su cui era disteso era molto più morbido del suo, e il comodino di fianco al letto era pieno di oggetti che non aveva mai visto prima.Ethan si sarebbe pure rimesso a dormire, ma il sole gli dava troppo fastidio e aveva la gola secca, dovuta probabilmente alle troppe birre bevute la sera prima.Con uno sforzo enorme si alzò a sedere sul letto, in quel momento si occorse che accanto a lui sul letto c’era Thomas, che dormiva profondamente, completamente nudo.Ethan si bloccò, improvvisamente consapevole della sua nudità, e venne preso dal panico mentre iniziava a ricordare gli eventi della sera prima.





	Amici

Ethan quella mattina si svegliò con un mal di testa atroce.  
Aprì gli occhi e venne immediatamente accecato dal sole mattutino. Si accorse quasi subito di non essere in camera sua: il letto su cui era disteso era molto più morbido del suo, e il comodino di fianco al letto era pieno di oggetti che non aveva mai visto prima.  
Ethan si sarebbe pure rimesso a dormire, ma il sole gli dava troppo fastidio e aveva la gola secca, dovuta probabilmente alle troppe birre bevute la sera prima.  
Con uno sforzo enorme si alzò a sedere sul letto, in quel momento si occorse che accanto a lui sul letto c’era Thomas, che dormiva profondamente, completamente nudo.  
Ethan si bloccò, improvvisamente consapevole della sua nudità, e venne preso dal panico mentre iniziava a ricordare gli eventi della sera prima.

......................  
la sera prima:

Ethan lanciò uno sguardo distratto alla sala piena di persone mentre finiva la seconda bottiglia di birra della serata. Si trovavano a casa di un non ben identificato amico di Damiano, amico che aveva organizzato una “festicciola con pochi amici” (parole di Damiano). Festicciola che però era palesemente sfuggita di mano al proprietario della casa, visto che l’appartamento era invaso da almeno un centinaio di persone che bevevano e ballavano senza fermarsi un secondo. A Ethan sembrò una scena di un film americano, uno di quelli in cui gli adolescenti fanno le feste in casa invitando tutta la scuola, era quasi uguale, a parte il fatto che non si trovavano in una villetta ma in un appartamento al terzo piano di un palazzo di lusso e che quasi tutti gli invitati alla festa aveva già finito il liceo.  
Orami era già passata l’una di notte e il batterista stava iniziando ad annoiarsi e a sentirsi un po’ brillo. Sarebbe volentieri tornato a casa ma era venuto con Damiano, Victoria e Thomas, e non poteva andarsene senza di loro. Si guardò di nuovo attorno per cercare i suoi compagni di band, che ormai erano spariti da un po’. Non trovandoli sbuffò sonoramente e decise di andare in cucina a prendersi un’altra birra, l’alcol l’avrebbe distratto un po’, almeno.  
Aveva appena bevuto il primo sorso della Heineken che sentì il peso di un corpo appoggiarsi sulla sua schiena e un intenso profumo di alcol e menta lo investii.  
-Ehhi, Ethan!!-lo salutò Thom, che si era appoggiato completamente a lui.  
-Thomas, dove eri finito? -disse Ethan. Giò un po’ il busto verso il ragazzo biondo per guardarlo in faccia. Thomas gli sorrideva in maniera decisamente esagerata e teneva in mano un bicchiere contenete un liquido scuro; probabilmente aveva bevuto parecchio anche lui.  
-Ah…ero un po’ in giro! Ho conosciuto un sacco di ragazzi, sono tutti molto divertenti! - gli rispose. Ethan non poté fare a meno di provare un pizzico di gelosia. Sapeva che era una cosa irrazionale e senza senso, probabilmente i ragazzi che aveva conosciuto Thom erano innocui, ma il batterista non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se uno di quei ragazzi potesse essere interessato a Thomas.  
-Ah, sì? E dove sono questi ragazzi?  
-Non lo so, sono andati a fumare. Volevo andare anch’io ma poi mi sono accorto che non c’eri più e sono venuto a cercati- disse il chitarrista noncurante del sollievo di Ethan. Thomas era venuto a cercarlo. Lui!  
Ethan si riprese mentalmente: non aveva nessun motivo per essere geloso di Thomas o per essere felice che fosse venuto a cercarlo. Non stavano insieme. erano solo amici. E suonavano nella stessa band, band che ultimante stava avendo molto successo, e Ethan non voleva complicare tutto con una rivelazione d’amore per il suo compagno di band (dichiarazione che probabilmente non avrebbe mai fatto perché era troppo timido).  
Thomas lo strappò dai suoi pensieri rubandogli la bottiglia di birra.  
-Bleah!! che schifo questa birra! - disse dopo aver bevuto un primo sorso, anche se dopo ne bevve subito un altro.  
-Ehi, ridammela! è mia! - Ethan non era davvero arrabbiato, non si sarebbe mai potuto arrabbiare con Thomas, ma si divertiva a far finta di esserlo. E anche Thom lo sapeva, e anche lui si divertiva a farlo arrabbiare per finta.  
-Te la ridò se vieni a ballare con me.  
-cosa? No, io non so ballare  
-Dai Ethan! Balla! Non importa se fai schifo-lo supplicò il biondo. E Ethan penso che l’altro ragazzo aveva proprio ragione,” chi se ne frega se non so ballare “, si disse.  
-Ok- disse, e poi porse Thomas per un polso e lo trascinò verso la pista da ballo improvvisata in mezzo al salotto della casa. Thomas rise di gusto a quel cambio repentino di decisone e gli restituì la bottiglia di birra mentre iniziava a muovere le braccia e la testa in maniera scoordinata. Anche Ethan si mise a ballare, non seppe dove trovò il coraggio di fare una cosa del genere in pubblico, ma probabilmente era merito di tutte le birre bevute durante la serata.  
Ballarono per un tempo che ad Ethan sembrò infinito, forse per ore. Ridevano entrambi come degli scemi e il batterista non si sentiva così spensierato e senza pensieri da non so quanto tempo. Ballarono senza toccarsi, a volte si sfiorarono accidentalmente, ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importare; Ethan pensò che se si fosse appoggiato a Thomas e si fossero messi a ballare abbracciati, lui non glielo avrebbe impedito. Ma non lo fece.  
Ad un certo punto il biondo gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e si appoggiò a lui.  
-Mi fanno troppo male i piedi Et! Andiamo a dormire! -disse, sempre ridendo, come se stesse dicendo la cosa più divertente del mondo. Ethan annuì e insieme si incamminarono verso il corridoio in cerca di una camera, possibilmente silenziosa. Dopo un po’ ne trovarono una, stranamente vuota. Era una camera piccola, con un divano letto aperto che occupava quasi tutto lo spazio a disposizione, il resto dello spazio era occupato da un armadio addossato alla parete e da oggetti di vario genere spanti per tutta la stanza. Si buttarono entrambi su letto matrimoniale, felici di poter riposare i piedi. Dopo un po’ Thomas alzò il busto e puntellò i gomiti sul materasso, così da poter alzarsi e guardare Ethan in faccia.  
-Sono stato benissimo stasera, sono contento di aver passato la serata con te- gli disse serio, ogni traccia di ilarità nella sua voce era scomparsa. Il batterista lo guardò un po’ stranito, non capendo quel cambio repentino di tono.  
-Anch’io Thom-gli rispose. Un attimo dopo Thomas si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò. Un bacio pieno di aspettativa, che rimase casto per poco, visto che il biondo aprì quasi subito la bocca cercando di approfondire il bacio. Ethan era così sorpreso da quel gesto che in un primo momento rispose al bacio permettendo alle loro lingue di scontarsi. Ma dopo poco si costrinse ad allontanarsi dalle labbra del ragazzo.  
-Thomas, cosa…-disse, troppo stordito per formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
-Shh… Ethan, per favore, non dire nulla- lo pregò l’altro ragazzo, per poi allungarsi di nuovo verso di lui per cercare di far rincontrare le loro labbra. Ma Ethan lo fermò poggiandoli una mano sulla spalla.  
-No, Thommy! noi…  
-No, no. Ethan per favore. Non sciupare questo momento, non pensare- e si riavventò contro le sue labbra.  
-Ma …noi, non possiamo…- Thomas si spazientì e montò a cavalcioni sul bacino di Ethan. infilò una mano fra i lunghi capelli scuri del ragazzo si avvicinò al suo viso, così tanto da far sfiorare i loro nasi.  
-Cosa Ethan? cosa? Non possiamo perché? Ti mi piaci. Io ti piaccio, no? Che male c’è? - gli chiese Thomas con un tono duro. Guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Ethan avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere, e probabilmente se fosse stato sobrio gli avrebbe anche detto perché non potevano fare sesso. Ma in quel momento, con Thomas a cavalcioni sopra di lui e l’alcol che gli annebbiava la mente, non trovò nessuna buona ragione e si limitò a rispondere.  
-Io…credo di no. Che non ci sia niente di male…Credo- appena pronunciò queste parole vide il volto del ragazzo biondo illuminarsi, e tornare a baciarlo. Ethan questa volta rispose al bacio, lasciandosi andare completamente. il bacio si intensificò in fretta ed entrambi i ragazzi schiusero le labbra per far scontrare le loro lingue. Ethan posò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro ragazzo, per tirarlo verso di sé, poi spostò le mani verso l’alto e le infilò sotto la maglietta leggera dell’altro, iniziando a far scorre le dita sulla schiena di Thomas.  
Il chitarrista intanto aveva stretto ulteriormente la presa sui capelli di Ethan e aveva iniziato a dondolare il bacino avanti e indietro, creando una leggera frizione fra i loro corpo. Presto i vestiti divennero un intralcio e i ragazzi si affettarono a togliersi le magliette a vicenda.  
Appena furono entrambi a petto nudo, Thomas sorprese Ethan ancora una volta quella sera abbassandosi su di lui e iniziando a baciargli prima il collo, per poi scendere fra le clavicole e ancora più giù fino ai capezzoli scuri del ragazzo, che iniziò a succhiare e a mordicchiare delicatamente. Ethan a quel gesto si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Il chitarrista continuò con quella dolce tortura per un po’, mentre l’altro ragazzo portò le mani dietro fino a stringerli intorno al sedere di Thomas, dettando e aumentando il movimento delle spinte del bacino, così da rendere la frizione ancora più intensa.  
-Thom! Thom! Togliamoci i pantaloni- disse Ethan, che aveva iniziato a trovare insostenibile continuare a strusciarsi contro l’altro con i jeans di mezzo, che inibivano il contatto. Thomas si staccò da lui e annuì energicamente prima di sollevarsi per slacciarsi i jeans. L’operazione risultò più difficile del previsto, visto che entrambi erano distesi l’uno sopra l’altro, e alla fine sia Ethan che Thomas si ritrovarono quasi completamente in piedi sul materasso scossi dalle risate, per cercare di togliersi i pantaloni, e contemporaneamente cercavano di baciarsi per non perdere troppo il contatto fra di loro.  
Appena rimasero nudi, Ethan spinse Thomas sul letto, facendolo distendere di schiena. Scese col corpo fino a ritrovarsi con la bocca all’altezza dell’inguine dell’altro. Alzò gli occhi verso l’alto e incrociò lo sguardo sorpreso e pieno di aspettativa di Thomas. Inconsciamente Ethan si leccò le labbra e Thom si mosse irrequieto sotto di lui.  
Si sentiva leggermente sotto pressione, ma voleva sorprendere Thomas così come il biondo aveva fatto con lui quella sera, voleva fargli capire quanto lo desiderasse e lo venerasse. Si fece coraggio e poggiò le labbra sul membro teso dell’altro, baciandolo leggermente sulla punta, in via sperimentale. Si spostò più giù e iniziò a passare la lingua partendo dalla base del pene e arrivando fino in cima, aiutandosi tenendo dritta l’asta con una mano. Ripeté l’operazione un po’ di volte fino a che non si sentì più sicuro e iniziò ad inglobare l’erezione di Thomas con la bocca, iniziando poi a fare su e giù con la testa.  
Sentiva Thomas sopra di sé ansimare e gemere rumorosamente, ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo, sia per l’imbarazzo che per paura di distrarsi dal suo lavoro. Dopo un po’ la mascella iniziò a fargli male, ma sentì il biondo iniziare a spingere il bacino più forte contro di lui, e Ethan capì che stava per venire proprio un attimo prima di sentire lo sperma del ragazzo invadergli la gola. Preso alla sprovvista cercò di ingioiare senza soffocare, e ce la fece, anche se non fu la sua esperienza preferita. Liberò il membro del ragazzo dalle sue labbra e si azzardò a guardare Thomas. Il ragazzo era disteso tra i cuscini, con un’espressione beata in volto. Ethan si ritrovò a sorridere ma non sapeva bene cosa fare, la sua erezione era ancora rigida e aveva tanta voglia di darsi piacere, ma in quel momento rimase immobile a guardare l’amico.  
Thomas dopo qualche istante si riprese, alzò il viso verso il batterista e gli sorrise.  
-Woa!- disse- Cazzo Ethan! Credo di doverti ricambiare il favore- disse Thomas. Ethan strabuzzo gli occhi, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere. Per fortuna Thomas prese in mano la situazione e manovrò il batterista fino a che non invertì le posizioni e si ritrovò sopra di lui, nella stessa posizione in cui si trovava Ethan poco prima.  
Iniziò a pompare l’erezione di Ethan con la mano, rendendo più scivoloso il movimento facendo colare un po’ di saliva sopra l’asta. Ethan non aveva mai visto qualcosa di così erotico in vita sua, e pensò che se il ragazzino avesse continuato così sarebbe venuto immediatamente. Alla mano aggiunse la bocca, con cui iniziò a succhiare la punta del membro. Ethan si chiese se anche lui mentre faceva un pompino a Thomas sembrava così lascivo e sexy come il ragazzo in quel momento, ma ne dubitò fortemente.  
Gemeva incontrollatamente e avrebbe tanto voluto stringere la mano intorno a quei capelli biondi per imporgli il ritmo, ma si trattenne e strinse la mano intono al lenzuolo ormai sgualcito.  
-Thom! Thom! Sto per venire! - l’ho avvertì, ma il ragazzo continuò a succhiare fino a che non venne nella sua bocca. Ingoiò senza battere ciglio e staccatosi da lui li lecco le labbra come se avesse bevuto la cosa più buona del mondo.  
Il chitarrista si distese accanto a lui sul letto, entrambi col fiatone.  
-grazie- disse Ethan, per rompere il silenzio, e si pentì subito di averlo detto. Che cosa stupida dire Grazie per un pompino!! Ma Thomas rise e disse- grazie a te! -  
Ethan si chiese se il ragazzo avesse già fatto un pompino a qualcuno prima, sembrava troppo bravo per essere la sua prima volta. Si girò verso di lui per guardarlo, ma si accorse che il giovane si era già addormentalo profondamente.

 

………………….  
Ethan non ci poteva credere: aveva fatto un pompino a Thomas! Thomas aveva fatto un pompino a lui!  
O mio Dio! La loro amicizia era rovinata! La loro vita era rovinata! Adesso ci sarebbero stati un sacco di casini e i Maneskin si sarebbero sciolti! Era tutta colpa sua. Ok, stava andando nel panico. Ethan si impose di calmarsi e iniziò a fare respiri lunghi e profondi.  
In quel momento sentì Thomas accanto a lui agitarsi nel letto, Ethan pensò di fingere di dormire, ma il biondo aveva già aperto gli occhi e lo guardava dal basso con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
-Buongiorno- disse.  
-Giorno- rispose Ethan, con tono flebile e incerto. Non sapendo come comportarsi, si limitò a fissare l’amico per un po’.  
-Perché quella faccia? - chiese Thomas. Perché Thomas sembrava così calmo e così a suo agio? Ethan lo stava un po’odiano; era lui l’unico con una crisi di nervi, li?  
Il biondo si alzò dal letto e sbadigliando sonoramente iniziò a cercare i vestiti, che erano sparsi per tutta la stanza. 

-Vado a cercare un bagno, sono davvero messo male. Speriamo che Damiano e Vic non se ne siano andati, non mi va di tornare in autobus- Thomas parlava normalmente, ma Ethan non riusciva a prestargli particolare attenzione. Era sicuro essere diventato rosso nel vedere il suo amico nudo, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarsi. Infondo aveva visto il suo corpo nudo la sera prima, e l’aveva anche toccato; ma la mattina, con la luce del sole che rendeva tutto più reale, Ethan si sentiva terribilmente a disagio.  
Quando ormai il ragazzo era quasi completamente vestito, Ethan si accorse che probabilmente sembrava un idiota a starsene seduto sul letto a non fare niente, e decise di alzarsi per vestirsi anche lui. Si era infilato i boxer, i pantaloni e una scapa, ma non riusciva a trovare la camicia. Solo quando alzò gli occhi dal pavimento si accorse che la stava indossando Thomas.  
-Thom, quella è la mia camicia.  
-lo so- gli rispose semplicemente l’altro.  
-E, di grazia, perché stai indossando la mia camicia- volle sapere il moro. Thomas, invece di rispondere, si avvicinò a lui e, dopo averci circondato il collo con le braccia, lo baciò sulla bocca  
-Credevo che dopo quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera fossimo arrivati ad un livello di intimità tale da poterci scambiare i vestiti- Ethan si irrigidì e, se possibile, divenne ancora più rosso.  
-Giusto…- Dentro di sé però era un po’ più tranquillo. Almeno Thom non si era pentito per la sera prima. Si rilassò e si azzardò ad approcciare le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo. -Allora suppongo di dovermi mettere la tua maglietta- disse in tono incerto.  
-Se non vuoi andare in giro a petto nudo, sì- poi fece scorrere le dita sul suo petto, facendole vagare leggere fino ad un suo capezzolo, a cui diede un leggero pizzicotto, facendolo sussultare leggermente. Ethan orami era sicuro di star andando a fuoco. Thomas si risorse verso di lui, questa volta il batterista era preparato e rispose al bacio in maniera più convinta di prima. Per un po’ le loro lingue si rincorsero pigramente, beandosi della sonnolenza mattutina. Quando si staccarono (troppo presto, penso Ethan), Ethan andò a recuperare la maglietta dell’altro, per poi infilarsela.  
\- Ah! E se te lo stessi chiedendo, e so che te lo stai chiedendo, stiamo insieme. - disse Thomas prima di uscire dalla stanza. Ethan rimase per un attimo interdetto, poi si sciolse in un sorriso.  
In quel momento non gliene fregava niente del possibile disastroso futuro per loro, e per la band. Non era il momento di pensarci.  
Adesso gli interessava solo essere felice.


End file.
